


LOVE·DRAMATIC

by mukurokc



Series: Kizoku onmyoji [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukurokc/pseuds/mukurokc
Summary: OH LOVE ME MISTEROH MISTER





	1. Chapter 1

Take one.

 

“大家辛苦了”  
鸣海拿起外套向大家打了个招呼离开了办公室，岛津见状也慌忙收拾了东西高喊着“大家辛苦了”小跑着跟在他身后。  
“警部，今天也去喝一杯？”  
鸣海笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，两人走进了街角的酒吧。

“警部，今天我请你”  
“不用”  
鸣海笑着摆手。  
岛津刚进警局一年，是个挺有上进心的小伙子，就是有时候热情的过头，让人有点吃不消。  
“老样子？”  
酒保打断了两人的客套，这让鸣海多少有些松了口气。他点了点头，将注意力转到了眼前的男人身上。  
如果说这间酒吧红火的原因有一半是因为这里的情调和别具一格，那另一半的原因一定是因为眼前这位英俊的过分的酒保。  
没有人记得这个酒吧具体是从什么时候开始就在这个角落里了，好像自从牧野分局存在开始它就在这儿了。老板据说是这里的三代目，也就是眼前的酒保——叶山贵司。  
那些小姑娘们总说叶山要是在别的地方或许可以大有一番作为，每当听到这里叶山总是要笑一笑，他见得足够多了，现在这里对他来说就刚刚好。  
看上顶多三十岁的人，说得话像是她们祖父会说的。  
那些小姑娘们笑，叶山也跟着笑，然后这事似流水似的带过去了。  
而鸣海也不知道什么时候开始就成了这里的常客，反正等及川——他们这里资历最老的警察第一次来的时候，鸣海就已经是这里的常客了。  
他很喜欢这里带给他的感觉，不过不是今夜——

 

一声尖叫划破了平静——当然是相对于一间酒吧来说的，然后伴随的是无数的尖叫，和隐隐约约传来的“死人了”的声音。  
鸣海在第一声尖叫传出来时便立刻冲进了人群中央，岛津楞了一下，也跟着冲了上去。  
“警察！我们是警察！”  
人群像摩西分海似的空出了一条路，两人勉强挤进了中央。  
“发生了什么”  
岛津蹲下身询问着那个衣装不整坐在地上嘴上还有被蹭上的口红的男人，很明显他是第一发现人以及那声尖叫的拥有者。  
而鸣海已经看到了这场骚动的缘由——一具男性尸体。

 

Take two.

 

“这个时间还要麻烦您真是不好意思”  
看上去颇有年岁的刑警对着电话点头哈腰。  
电话那头的人只是平静的应了下来，便挂断了电话。  
“最近真是不太平啊”  
男人坐在椅子上把玩着自己的戒指。  
“是啊，大人”  
管家微微颔首，退到了一旁。

黑夜中，一辆豪车缓缓驶向了牧野。

与此同时，一辆黑色的SUV向着反方向行驶着。  
鸣海终于结束了现场调查，拜这场骚动所赐没能喝上酒的他开着车回了家。  
由于男人身上没有伤口，现场也没有挣扎或打斗的痕迹。总之做出了突发疾病的初步判断，接下来便是等待法医的尸检报告了，他拔出车钥匙下车关门，拖着沉重的脚步锁了车门又开始翻找房门的钥匙。  
邻居家的狗隔着栅栏看到他懒洋洋的抬了抬眼皮，又睡了过去。  
此时放松的警探没想到，一个身影此刻正在他的房子里等待着他的归来……

 

“唔！”  
刚关上门便被狠狠推到了门上的鸣海吓了一跳，但还没等他叫出声他的嘴便被堵上了——被另一双嘴唇。  
酒吧里的英俊酒保此刻正把鸣海按在门上亲吻，他穿着舒适的家居服，甚至已经悠闲地洗过了澡，这让鸣海有些不满，他也想洗去自己身上和尸体接触过的怪味，但是很明显叶山并不介意这点。  
他们忘我的亲吻着，叶山很快扯掉了自己的上衣和鸣海的，他们纠缠在一起，控制不住的大力揉着对方的屁股。  
“至少让我先去冲个澡”  
鸣海在接吻的间隙大口的喘气，不过叶山似乎并不赞同这个提议。  
“我们会有时间的”  
他用自己的下身顶了顶鸣海鼓起来的那一包，然后在鸣海懊恼的呻吟中拉下了他的裤子拉链。  
在叶山的唇舌挑逗下鸣海很快忘了自己刚才的主张，他不由自主的将腿绕过了叶山的背，让他可以更深入的含住自己，引来叶山的轻笑。  
但是他不介意，他舒服的眯起眼睛想。

 

Take three.

“你在看什么”  
鸣海懒洋洋的窝在叶山的怀里，手指有一下没一下的戳着叶山的胸肌。  
“这次的案件过去之后你不是会有两天的假期吗？我在看去哪里合适”  
叶山用下巴蹭了蹭鸣海的头顶，继续看着手上的杂志。  
“只有两天的假期，你还想着去巴厘岛？”  
鸣海用力戳了戳手感良好的胸肌嘟着嘴说道。  
他没忽视叶山正在看的方向写着的荷兰~结婚旅行路线~  
“你有什么想去的地方吗？”  
“想“去”的地方？有啊”  
鸣海说着将放在叶山身上的手下滑探进了他的两腿之间……  
叶山望了一下天，猛地扔开了杂志骑到了鸣海身上。  
鸣海的笑声被叶山吞进了嘴里。

 

“看样子没错了，大人”  
女仆的田中恭敬地站在贵族的身边报告说。  
“第三个受害者了啊”  
贵族叹息道。  
“明天去询问目击证人吧。对了，那个负责这个事件的警官是谁？叫他一起来”  
“好的，大人”

 

那个负责这个事件的警官此刻正把脸埋在枕头里防止自己尖叫到邻居来砸门。  
他的屁股正被一根大肉棒操得淫水横流，而他的手机却不会察言观色的在桌上叫的比他还响。  
他哼哼唧唧的求着叶山让他接了这个电话  
“可能是工作上的事情”  
换来的是叶山抓着他的两只手操得他的屁股蛋都啪啪响。  
等鸣海翻着白眼瘫在床上高潮的时候他的手机也没在响了。  
他都不知道该先骂叶山还是那个打电话的人好了。

但是终归还是那个打电话的人更执着一点，在他再次打来之后叶山在鸣海幽怨的眼神中拿起了手机乖巧的放到了他的耳朵旁。

 

“……好。”

 

挂了电话的鸣海更幽怨了。

 

“我觉得为了这种电话被打断真的好不值”

 

这是再来一发的信号，叶山想。  
他俯身亲上了鸣海。


	2. Chapter 2

Take four.

 

“狐狸？”  
“是的，狐狸”

想起昨天那通电话，鸣海又觉得头疼了。  
不论是谁，亲热的途中被一通电话打断，对方却告诉你经手案件的受害者是被狐狸精杀死的可能都会上头吧。

他如约来到了停尸房，却发现今天的停尸房和往常很不一样，首先，这豪华的布置是什么回事？  
这一堆佣人又是什么情况？他接过女仆递过来的红茶点了点头以示感谢，内心完全摸不清状况。

“你就是负责这个事件的警探？”  
一个身穿华服的男人坐在一张椅子上悠闲地品了一口红茶对他说道。  
“是的，我是鸣海。请问你是？”  
莫名被插手案件让鸣海多少有些不悦，他皱着眉问道。  
“你不需要知道我是谁，一分钟后你的上级就会给你打电话叫你不要插手吧。现在你只需要告诉我你知道的一切就好。听说你当时就在现场？”  
“什么……”  
鸣海几乎被这人的无耻所震惊，但下一秒他的手机铃声就如约响起，接起来后果然是他的上级  
“这件事已经超出了我们的管辖范围，你只要按那位大人说的做就好”  
那位大人？  
鸣海气极反笑，就这样大手大脚的踏进别人的案子里，他倒要看看这个装神弄鬼“大人”要说些什么来让他的“狐狸”理论听上去不那么错漏百出。

 

Take five.

“我和岛津在吧台喝酒，当时不是酒吧最热门的时间，所以当时除了我们只有酒保在那里。那天没有什么案件所以我17:30准时下班了，走到酒吧没有来得及喝酒就已经听到了尖叫，所以我估计大概是17:40左右发生的案件。”  
“你说的没错，尸检显示他的死亡时间在17:42分”  
法医在旁边咬着百吉饼补充道。  
“我和岛津第一时间赶到了案发现场，这位男性——有户秀司，是第一发现人，声称他在酒吧的厕所和一位女性亲热。亲热的途中女性突然提出她忘记了东西先从厕所隔间离开，他隔了几分钟后再出去，便发现一位男性尸体从隔壁的隔间里倒了出来从而发出了尖叫。期间他没有听到任何打斗或争吵的声音，而先离开的女性等我们查看时已经从酒吧离开”  
鸣海见他们没有任何要说话的意思便拿起红茶润了润嗓子继续说道  
“我查看了尸体，口袋里的驾照显示他是一名38岁的男性，名字叫做森本正纪，现住地东京。我们已经联系了他的家人来确认他的身份。被害人身上没有任何伤口，除了几处在他死后因为摔倒引发的淤青，初步判断死因是突发疾病”

“很好的判断，警部。除了它是错的这点以外”  
那位大人点点头，一张口就是一句能气死人的话。  
鸣海深呼吸一口气防止自己冒出什么不应该冒出的字眼，咬着牙问  
“那么请问您认为死因是什么呢？”  
“很简单。山本。”  
被称为山本的管家走了上来  
“遵命，大人。”  
山本不知道从哪里掏出了一个白板，上面贴满了男人的尸检报告。  
“从这里我们可以看到，被害者没有任何可能致死的外伤，他的心脏有手术过的痕迹，但那不是他致死的原因。事实是，我们没有任何医学上的理论能解释这个男人的死亡”

“但是很明显你们有非医学上的理论可以解释”  
鸣海开始觉得他浪费了人生中宝贵的一个上午。  
“是的。他被吸走了生气”  
管家点点头，将白板翻了过去，露出了一套与刚才完全不同但在鸣海眼里一样狗屎的信息。  
“被狐狸是吧”  
鸣海简直要翻白眼了。  
“我知道这很难接受，警部。但是你有什么办法能解释他的情况呢？”  
“总有点什么理由吧……”  
鸣海翻着那页尸检报告，烦躁的看着每一项都是正常的指标，这家伙甚至比一般的人还要健康。更重要的是即使是突发心脏病猝死也是会留下痕迹的，但是这家伙完全没有，就好像他身上所有的器官包括心脏与大脑都随着什么东西一下子停止运作了一样……

“那你们准备怎么办？”  
鸣海终于放弃了，看向男人和他的佣人们。  
“山人自有妙计”

 

 

Take six.

 

“你们一定是搞错了什么，这不可能！”  
鸣海愤怒的一拳砸在警视长的办公桌上，然后意识到自己的失态收回了依旧紧握的拳头。  
“我知道这很难以接受……”  
“不，这根本就不能接受！叶山他怎么可能……怎么可能杀人呢？”  
鸣海越说声音越弱，整个人颤抖得像一片落叶。  
警视长无奈的按了按太阳穴对他说：“我知道这一切都很突然，他是个狐妖而且是我们的嫌疑犯这种事情要不是我亲眼看到我也不会相信的，尤其是对你来说。我知道你们的关系很好，你和叶山是最早认识的吧？”  
“是的，他是我的……家人”  
鸣海深深地低着头说道。  
“警部，我认为你应该放个假，冷静一下自己”  
“我知道。我不会插手这个案子”  
鸣海鞠了个躬退了出去。

不会插手。  
才怪。  
他们趁着他不在搜查了他的家里带走了叶山，原因是那个贵族大人在他身上嗅到了狐狸的味道从而寻到了叶山。  
这一切根本就是一场针对他的阴谋，先是截了他的案子，又借故抓走了他的恋人，那群人到底想要什么？！  
鸣海拿出烟想点上，哆哆嗦嗦的手却总是对不准烟头。他恶狠狠地把手里的烟甩到地上用鞋底踩得稀烂，拦了辆的士去往叶山收监的地方。


	3. Chapter 3

Take seven.

 

“什么叫做他不愿意见我？”  
“就是字面上的意思，警部”  
“怎么可能？你们到底对他做了什么？你们想从我这里得到什么？”  
“警部，你表现得有点夸张”  
看守人员举起双手示意他冷静  
“他说了，他不愿意让你看见他现在的样子”  
“什么样子？被你们诬陷后锒铛入狱的样子？”  
“不，是他本来的样子”

看守人员退后了几步指着看守所的门  
“看到那些符咒了吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“那是抑制妖怪的符咒，所有妖怪被关进去后都会显出原型。”  
“所以你是想告诉我他是个妖怪”  
“他是，警部。我们这里只收容妖怪嫌犯”

 

鸣海走到看守所门口拿着手上的纸条看了一会，还是将它收到了口袋里。  
他掏出烟盒，发现这几天抽得太厉害里面已经空了，他叹了口气，掏出曼妥思嚼了起来。  
“请问你是鸣海凉介警官吗？“  
一个女人小心翼翼的从身后探出头来询问道  
“我是。请问你是？”  
“咳咳，你好，这是我的名片”  
“……来岛美和，阴阳师，在灵能事务所工作”  
“对。我是私家的，阴阳师。虽然不是官方的天师，但是能力是毋庸置疑的。”  
“……嗯”  
“好吧是这样的。我知道你不相信我和这些妖怪阴阳师什么的把戏，但那不重要。你只要知道我和你是站在一条线上的，我们有着共同的目标，那就是尽快破解这个案件证明你恋人的清白然后狠狠打那个什么贵族侦探的脸，哈！”  
“……我不知道你在说些什么，但是我同意了”

 

Take eight.

“所以你是说，犯人另有其人。并不是叶山。”  
“没错，我是这么认为的”  
来岛塞了一口蛋糕在自己嘴里回应道。  
“我就知道，他不会是狐狸，也不会吃人”  
鸣海的手指不住地摸索着咖啡杯的扶手。  
“额，很不幸。那改变不了他是个狐狸的事实。我现在还能闻到你身上他的味道呢”  
“……之前那个人也说了，到底是什么味道？为什么我闻不到？”  
“哦那是用灵力标记的你当然闻不到，这就像狗喜欢在自己的地盘上撒尿一样“  
“……”  
“抱歉，我想不出更好的比喻了”

 

“那么关于叶山，首先我们来梳理一下他的不在场证明”  
品尝完她的蛋糕，来岛翻出了她的笔记本。  
“第一次狐妖伤人事件发生在一个月前的凌晨2点，地点在代官山的一个酒吧的后巷。叶山在……家睡觉。一个人，在房间里”  
“当时有一件无差别杀人事件，我得在警局通宵。”  
鸣海解释道。  
“就算你在家你也不能提供不在场证明，首先你和他是交往关系，这会削弱你的证词的可信程度。其次，他不愿意把你们的关系公之于众，所以他不会同意你为他做不在场证明”  
来岛翻过这页笔记继续道  
“第二次在两周前，这次案件发生在神户，而叶山在东京经营一家酒吧，所以通常来说他的不在场证明基本上是会成立的，那么我们的叶山在哪里呢？经调查发现，他在大阪进行一场自我与味蕾的碰撞旅行，他一个人去了那里而且晚上在户外露营，所以，很不幸的也没有不在场证明。”  
“而第三次，就是在昨天。”  
来岛看向鸣海，他点了点头。  
“我和他在一起，我们在酒吧里，岛津也在，他可以作证。”  
“关于这点，岛津的证言是“我也不太确定，我当时被吓到了，不过既然警部这么说，所以应该是吧”。他对现场没有任何的掌握。”  
“这也不能怪他，这是他经手的第一个杀人案。他之前基本上就是负责些偷车案之类的。”  
鸣海耸了耸肩，手指几乎要把杯沿抠出一个缺口来。  
“总之，这三件谋杀案他都没有靠谱的不在场证明，这事很难办。我希望你能明白警部，我们得找出真犯人来才能洗脱他的罪名”  
“我明白。我明白……”

 

Take nine.

 

“从之前的犯案来看，犯人基本上每两周进食一次，所以我们还有一周半左右的时间去找出犯人是谁”  
“嗯”  
鸣海盯着手上的卷宗沉思。  
两人现在在来岛的工作室里分析之前的案件。  
他被从这个案子上调开了，本来他是没机会接触到这些东西的。但是毕竟他还是个警部，这点关系他还是有的。  
“犯人很谨慎，第一第二次犯案几乎没有留下任何痕迹，两具尸体都在案发的一周后才被发现，而且被伪装成了酒后失足跌倒摔伤致死。要不是因为天师协会发现有狐妖出没的痕迹所以对近来的尸体一律进行排查这两个受害者几乎就要被当成意外身亡了，所以我们很难说这之前有没有其他的受害者”  
来岛指着白板上的图片总结道。  
“……之前的案件的监控录像和目击证人的证言呢？”  
“都在这呢。抛尸的地方监控设备老化没有拍到东西”  
“但是有证人看到了什么不是吗”  
鸣海拿起其中一份卷宗问道。  
“两起案件都有受害者和一位年轻女性交谈甚欢的证言，拿到那个女性的画像了吗？”  
“没用的。两个人描述的是完全不同的两个人，狐狸的外形是会变化的，我们目前唯一的线索只有我们的犯人是个雌性这一点”  
“……这可不是很乐观”  
“是啊，我们有一个完全不知道长相和犯罪模式的犯人和一周多的时间去抓它，还有比这更糟糕的吗？”  
“说到犯罪模式……我们的受害者有什么共同点？”  
“额……受害者没有共通的社交网络，他们互相不认识对方，没有经历过一场共同的事件，甚至不用同一个牌子的香水”  
“不，你不觉得你想的太复杂了吗？那些是一般人寻找受害者的模式和动机。但她是个狐狸，而且在找寻食物。这几个受害者给你什么感觉？”  
“什么？”  
来岛凑上去看鸣海贴起来的几张照片。  
“不觉得他们有哪里相似吗？”  
“……鼻子！他们的鼻子都是同一款的！”  
来岛兴奋的大叫起来，但是很快她就泄了气。  
“但是知道这个又能怎么样呢，我们难道要把全国拥有这个类型的鼻子的男人都保护起来吗”

鸣海也觉得有些疲惫，他深深叹了一口气，试图转移一下话题放松气氛。  
“你知道吗，一开始我以为我们会用一些非常，“阴阳师的“，手法解决案件呢。比如放出式神追踪犯人之类的？”  
“我们是阴阳师，但是在那之前我们也是侦探。我们的办案过程自然是很正经的”  
来岛解释道  
“而且，如果真的有什么式神一放出来就能抓到犯人这案子早就结了”  
她翻了个白眼。  
“不过我们确实有在追踪狐妖的行迹，一旦它释放妖力我们会立刻追踪到它的位置”  
“……说曹操曹操到！跟上它！”  
鸣海不明所以，还是急忙抓起了外套跟上了来岛和那只凭空飞行的小纸鹤。


	4. Chapter 4

Take ten.

他们很快赶到了现场，并且从狐妖口里救下了……一只白白胖胖的小仓鼠。  
它现在正团在鸣海的衬衫口袋里嚼瓜子。  
因为这是一个不吃人只吃小动物的狐妖，它坚称它是无辜的并且出示了由天师协会颁发的证书——证明它是一个没有伤人历史的好妖怪，所以这很明显不是他们的犯人。  
为了表明它的友好无害它甚至把小仓鼠送给了他们。  
鸣海看着自己口袋里那对纯洁无瑕的小眼睛表示他真的不需要。

“这个愚蠢的城市里到处都是妖怪！这就是为什么它闻起来一直都有尿味！”  
来岛正在抓狂，鸣海搓了搓胸口被吓呆的小仓鼠的头顶，继续看起了案件。  
“……奇怪”  
“对吧！谁给他们的权利在我们的城市里给妖怪颁发证明！”  
“不，我是说案子”  
鸣海打断了来岛的抱怨。  
“犯人前几次的作案如此细致，为什么这次却如此粗糙？”  
“谁知道呢。可能它觉得天师协会就是一帮废物永远也不会抓到它？”  
来岛边说边翻白眼。  
“又或者说，她有什么不得不中途停止的理由”  
“我不想打击你，警部。但是我们说的可不是一般的犯人，这可是一只狐妖。一般人要是发现它在作案，连尖叫都来不及发出来就能被它悄无声息的杀死”  
“是啊，除非，打断她的不是一般人”  
“……另一个妖怪？！”  
来岛兴奋地指着鸣海。  
“是的。而且我很怀疑那甚至就是……叶山”  
说出叶山的名字之后鸣海深深地吸了口气。  
“他们给了我这个东西，说如果我想通了可以用来联系他们”  
鸣海从口袋里拿出一个人形的小纸片，正是他出看守所时放在口袋里的东西。

 

Take eleven.

 

“哦，你好，鸣海警部。我很高兴你终于下定了决心”  
“是的，山本先生……我要见叶山”  
“正巧我们想要邀请你们过来——受害者的家属从冲绳来了，正准备辨认尸体。大人非常希望你们能在场，鸣海警部，来岛小姐。”  
“假惺惺”  
来岛翻了个白眼。

 

“哦，冒牌阴阳师小姐又来了”  
一如既往自带装备的贵族坐在他昂贵的椅子上向来岛搭话。  
“呵，彼此彼此，冒牌侦探”  
鸣海向四周望了一圈，贵族和他的仆人三人组，来岛和他，尸体和认领尸体的被害人母亲，以及站在远处的叶山……  
“看起来人都齐了”  
他盯着叶山说道。

叶山看上去瘦了许多，原本就不甚健壮的身体看上去更加单薄，他背对着自己视线望着远方的不知何处，明明就在这里却看上去无比遥远。

“的确，鉴于演员都已经到齐了，我们就开始吧”  
贵族拍了拍手，女仆田中立刻走上前去带领着被害者母亲走到了尸体旁边，轻轻掀开了遮盖着他脸的白布  
“哦”  
还没等田中说什么，森本夫人已经痛哭出声  
“为什么？为什么会这样？”  
她捂着脸不敢相信这一切，田中默默的扶住她的肩膀，防止她因为过度的悲伤而昏厥过去。

“对啊，为什么这一切会发生呢？叶山”  
贵族的问话让鸣海的肩膀一僵，叶山依然背对着他没有说话，但他还是哑着嗓子说道  
“这不是叶山干的”  
“哦，你这么说的理由是？你连他是个妖怪的事情都不知道，仔细想想，他之前告诉过你那些关于他过去生活的点点滴滴，又有多少是真的呢？你真的了解他吗？”  
鸣海死死咬着嘴唇，整个人颤抖得像一片叶子，但他还是咬着牙，像是从肺里挤出了这点空气一般说道  
“他不会杀人”  
“你怎么能确定呢？”  
“够了！”  
来岛看不下去了，打断了贵族  
“他自然有他的道理，那个狐狸是个女的不是吗？再说第三次命案发生时他和叶山在一起，他有不在场证明”  
“所以才说你是业余的。人类都可以靠变装改变外表的性别，更何况狐妖用的是千真万确的法术，区区性别怎么难得倒他们。至于不在场证明，关于这点，警部，我真的很佩服你”  
贵族漫不经心的喝了一口红茶，继续说道  
“你为他伪造了不在场证明，明知如此你也愿意相信他啊”  
“什么？！”

 

Take twelve.

 

“什么叫做伪造不在场证明？鸣海？”  
鸣海扭过头去不说话  
“他当时并没有和你在一起不是吗？就在命案被发现的前几分钟，他突然声称有材料要补充离开去了后厨，而当时灯光很昏暗，岛津后来又受了冲击，对于一个根本不在意的酒保又哪里记得清楚呢？你利用他对你的信任，伪造了证言。”

“……”

“什么意思？你们在说什么狐狸啊妖怪的，是那个叫叶山的杀了我儿子？”  
森本母亲不明所以的插入了对话。

贵族没有理她，继续看着鸣海  
“得恭喜你呢，你的信任是有回报的。杀人的不是叶山”  
贵族看向森本母亲。  
“什么？那又是谁？”  
森本母亲看上去十分不解。  
贵族勾勾手指，仆人三人组立刻凑上来摆出阵型。  
这次似乎轮到了司机佐藤，他恭敬地走上前来

 

“凶手——就是您！森本太太！”

“什么？”  
森本母亲满脸的不敢置信  
“我为什么要杀了我的儿子？再说，我今天之前都还在冲绳呢，我怎么杀了他？”  
“如果你是森本美和的话，你当然没办法了”  
佐藤看上去没有一丝慌乱，他冷静而自信的陈述着他的观点

“我们确实没办法用肉眼直接辨别一个高级妖怪，毕竟我们只是普通人，但是你是不是忘记了什么人？”  
“叶山！”  
鸣海突然出声道。  
“名回答！”  
佐藤给了鸣海一个大拇指。

“你的计划之所以出了如此大的纰漏是因为叶山发现你在他的酒吧闹事，所以他想要警告你，不过你试图在他来之前逃跑，却没能成功……”  
佐藤不知道从哪里推来了一台电视  
“我们实际演了一下”  
“不，真的没人需要这个”  
来岛明显已经习惯了他们这样，无力的吐槽着。

 

“山本饰演犯人”  
“你为什么老是演女的！”  
来岛已经彻底变成了吐槽担当，鸣海选择静观其变。  
“佐藤饰演被害者，田中饰演有户秀司，那位第一发现人。”

“你首先按照一贯的手法探查了地形和情报，然后在选定的日子按照自己的喜好挑选了”食物“——拥有鹰钩鼻的森本！这一切本来应该是完美无缺的，但是中途却受到了干扰——酒吧的主人叶山竟然也是一个妖怪，虽然之前你在他的伴侣——鸣海警部身上闻到了他的标记，但并不能判明给他标记的人是谁，而且通常妖怪之前不会互相妨碍觅食，所以你并没有介意，直到你发现那位被标记的警部的男朋友是这个酒吧的主人。如果你在这里杀了人他肯定不会放过你，所以你本想悄然离去的，但就在这时，有户秀司出现了！”

“你不应该在这里久留的”  
佐藤步步紧逼  
“他甚至没有你最喜欢的鹰钩鼻，但是有时候命运就是这么奇妙——你喜欢他。这当然不是你们第一次见面，你不是那种会一见钟情的妖怪。但是有户秀司不知道，因为你每次见到他都是用不同的样子。你本来已经放弃了狩猎计划，但是你之前已经和森本说了话，而他是一个自大的人渣，他撞到你抛下他和有户在一起亲热的样子怒火中烧，想要找有户的麻烦……但你不会允许，你快速解决了他，借口忘记东西和有户告别，但还是晚了一步，你被叶山抓到了。你想请求他放过自己，但是他不会放过你屡次的杀人，你们之间产生了一些争执，你的右手受伤了，这就是为什么你，作为森本女士，现在右手打着石膏的原因，狐火留下的伤口和一般的不一样，不能轻易愈合，还会有灵力从伤口泄出。而你即使这样也要变成森本女士来这里的原因——还是他吧，有户秀司。森本是在和他发生争执之后才死亡的，你怕他被牵扯进来。正所谓最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，你的到来并不算是一个非常愚蠢的计划，除了你没有料到叶山会和我们合作供出了所有细节以外。”

 

“……我不知道你叫什么，但是你被逮捕了”  
鸣海将手铐戴在了呆立在原地的狐妖手腕上。然后将她交由那群真正有办法关住妖怪的人处理去了。

叶山自始至终一直站在角落不发一言，鸣海缓缓走到了他身后  
“不要……”  
“贵司”  
“你不会想看到我这样子的”  
“贵司！”  
鸣海强硬的抓着叶山的肩膀将他转了过来，他的眉眼间似是由红色的朱砂画出了什么神秘的符咒，眼睛更是橙黄色的竖瞳，格外诡谲。  
“……现在你看到了，我本来的样子”  
“不，我没有。你怎么不把耳朵和尾巴变出来”  
鸣海试图挤出一个微笑。  
“你想看？”  
“原来真的能变出来的吗？快变出来让我揉揉！”  
叶山在鸣海有意的调笑中放松下来，他看着鸣海觉得有那么多情绪翻涌在心口，却不知从何说起  
“凉介，我……”  
“嘘”  
鸣海堵住了他的嘴。  
“还记得吗，解决完这个案子我有两天的假期，我已经想好了，我们去荷兰”

 

END.

 

樱井翔读完了自己刚接的电视剧的剧本，又看了一眼手机上收到的来自饰演自己恋人叶山的松本润发来的邮件  
“前辈，我们要不要私下先一起排练一下？”  
他陷入了深深地思考  
这到底算不算性骚扰？


End file.
